1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor packages and methods for manufacturing the semiconductor packages, and more particularly to chip scale packages and a method for manufacturing the chip scale packages at the wafer level, using a rerouting film and solder connection.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The electronics industry has been progressing with the miniaturization of electronic devices. This trend influences semiconductor packaging technology, which enables the connection between bare IC chips and other components. Typically, a semiconductor package has a footprint much larger than that of the chip. To adapt to the miniaturization trend, the size difference between the package and the chip has been reduced, producing a new package type called a Chip Scale Package (or a Chip Size Package)(CSP). Among the manufacturing technologies for the CSPs is Wafer Level Chip Scale Packaging, which assembles CSPs at the wafer level, rather than separately processing individual chips.
FIG. 1 schematically shows a semiconductor wafer 10, which includes integrated circuit chips 20 and scribe lines 14 dividing the chips 20. As shown in FIG. 2 which is an enlarged view of part xe2x80x98Axe2x80x99 of FIG. 1, chip pads 22 are on each chip 20, and a passivation layer 24 covers the upper surface of the IC chip 20 except where openings through the passivation layer 24 expose the chip pads 22.
Regarding to FIGS. 3 and 4, in conventional wafer level chip scale packaging, a dielectric layer 36 and solder bumps 38 are formed on the surface of the wafer 10. The solder bumps 38 electrically connect to the chip pads 22 of FIG. 2. Then, a sawing apparatus separates the wafer 10 along the scribe lines 14, producing individual CSPs 30.
FIG. 4 illustrates the cross-sectional structure of the CSP 30. The solder bump 38 connects to the chip pad 22 through a metal layer 34, and a first and a second dielectric layers 32 and 36 are respectively on and under the metal layer 34. Integrated circuits (not shown) are under the chip pad 22 and the passivation layer 24. In the fabrication of the CSPs 30 on the wafer 10, the first dielectric layer 32 is formed and patterned on the wafer 10 such that openings in the first dielectric layer 32 expose the chip pads 22. Then, the metal layer 34 is formed on the first dielectric layer by metal deposition and patterning, so that the metal layer 34 contacts the chip pads 22. The second dielectric layer 36 is formed on the metal layer 34 such that openings in the second dielectric layer 36 expose a portion of the metal layer 34. Finally, solder bumps 38 are formed on the exposed portion of the metal layer 34. As described above, sawing separates individual CSPs 30.
The CSPs manufactured by the above-described manufacturing method have several problems. First, coating and high-temperature curing of the dielectric layers may apply thermal stress to the integrated circuits below the dielectric layers, damaging the integrated circuits. The thinner the dielectric layers are, the smaller the thermal stress is. However, making the dielectric layer thin increases the capacitance of the CSP. Second, when the CSP is mounted on an external circuit board such that the solder bumps contact the circuit board, the connection integrity between the solder bumps and the circuit board is not reliable. Third, since defective chips as well as good chips are packaged in wafer level, the manufacturing cost of individual CSPs increases.
The present invention is directed to chip scale packages and methods for manufacturing the chip scale packages. The methods fabricate multiple chip scale packages of integrated circuits simultaneously, and separate the chip scale packages by sawing. The individual chip scale packages can be mounted on a circuit board of an electronic device.
One manufacturing method includes: providing a rerouting film having a metal pattern layer, terminal pads on the metal pattern layer, and via holes exposing portions of the metal pattern layer; attaching a semiconductor wafer having integrated circuits and chip pads to the rerouting film, such that the chip pads correspond to the via holes, and a polymer layer is between the wafer and the rerouting film, filling the via holes; removing the polymer layer to the extent that the chip pads and the metal pattern layer in the via holes are exposed; filling in each of the via holes with solder, to electrically connect the chip pads to the metal pattern layer; forming external terminals on the respective terminal pads of the rerouting film; and separating the wafer and the rerouting film into individual packages, each package including an integrated circuit having a corresponding portion of the rerouting film attached thereon. The method further includes forming a protection layer on the solder filling.
Another method for manufacturing semiconductor packages is basically the same as the method described above. A difference is that instead of the semiconductor wafer, individual integrated circuit chips are attached to the rerouting film.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a semiconductor package includes: a semiconductor integrated circuit having chip pads; a substrate attached to the semiconductor integrated circuit so that via holes of the substrate are above the chip pads; solder fillings in the via holes, the solder fillings electrically connecting the chips pads to the pattern metal layer; and another dielectric layer between the substrate and the semiconductor integrated circuit. The substrate includes: a patterned metal layer; terminal pads formed on the patterned metal layer; a dielectric layer overlying the patterned metal layer, the dielectric layer having openings to expose the patterned metal layer; and the via holes. The semiconductor package further includes: external terminals connecting to the terminal pads; interconnection bumps, which are formed on the respective chip pads; and polymer protection layers on the solder fillings.